


Connections

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette may have more important connections than she lets on but unlike a certain someone she doesn’t flaunt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ML fanfic based on a post submitted to @imagine-miraculousladybug by @my-insanity-is-an-artform. I needed something to get me out of my writers block so hopefully this didn’t come out too bad. Constructive Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated (read : vital encouragement).

 

> [Original Headcanon](http://imagine-miraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/140420949635/imagine-marinette-having-better-and-more-powerful)
> 
> It wasn’t common knowledge, then again Marinette never liked flaunting it in other people’s faces that they were related. “What did it matter anyway ?” she thought. It was her Uncle’s position, not hers. She had no business going about rubbing it in people’s faces. True the idea had tempted her once or twice when Chloe got too annoying or they needed something that could be fixed by a quick phone call to her Uncle Henry. But ultimately Marinette was better than that. It was wrong to abuse privilege so she never actually went through with it.
> 
> It wasn’t something well known by her closest friends either. Her aunt, Lillian Dupain had married her Uncle Henry when she was five years old. So aside from a few easily overlooked articles in newspapers every once in a while no one could tell the Dupain-Chengs were related to the famous Allards. No one had ever asked her so Marinette had never felt the need to mention.

> Marinette liked it that way and so did the rest of her family. It was much easier to spend time with her Uncle and Aunt when they refused to have the press follow them and her family on their outings. No unnecessary questions and media nitpicking was involved. It was calm and peaceful and it was easy to pretend that she wasn’t walking with the most well known couple in Paris. After all, family time was family time. No press and paparazzi involved. No one knew but Marinette herself got enough of it as Ladybug. She was glad for her secret identity. 
> 
> Her Uncle and Aunt came at least once every month and Marinette looked forward to their visits greatly. She recalled a time where she had been practically bouncing on her feet in anticipation during her nightly patrol with Chat.
> 
> “My lady, are you feeling alright ? You seem particularly…bouncy today ?”, the concerned boy had asked. She couldn’t be drunk and Chat Noir doubted she had a sugar rush.
> 
> “I’m fine Chat, just my Uncle and Aunt coming for a visit. I’m excited.” The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to filter them. Then she shrugged internally. Talking about her Uncle and Aunt didn’t necessarily clue him in to her identity.
> 
> She went back to excitedly skipping over roofs as she thought about the finishing touches she could make on a new dress for her Aunt. Marinette liked making little gifts every month for them. It excited her even more when her Aunt and Uncle wore her gifts in public. The press asked and they dutifully replied that their niece had gifted them. They never gave her name (as per family agreement), but promised that once she hit the Big Leagues everyone would know her so well they wouldn’t need to mention who she was. Marinette was thankful for that. She didn’t want to get into the fashion industry because of who she was related to. She wanted to make it there on her own.
> 
> That didn’t stop her Uncle and Aunt from doting on her though. She was their only niece and they had no children of their own. It had gotten to the extent where as soon as Marinette mentioned a new fabric or a fashion show the phone was already in Uncle Henry’s hands ready to make the call. Marinette immensely appreciated it and her family loved seeing her face as she animatedly told them about the newest line released by designers. She had more than once attended Gabriel Agreste’s shows. Her Aunt and Uncle found it extremely amusing when she accidentally let it slip that ‘Adrien looked so handsome tonight.’ Unsurprisingly said handsome boy never found out because the twin tailed girl was too shy to go and greet him at the after party which she less than often attended.
> 
> Finally Tom and Sabine gave him a compromise. Uncle Henry was only allowed to stupidly spend money on Marinette during special occasions like Christmas or Birthdays. That didn’t stop him from inventing his own holidays along with using general holidays as a front for his doting habits. Regardless, Marinette ended up with some sort of gift every month from her Uncle and Aunt no matter how small.
> 
> It had been an accident when it happened. They were having their second monthly dinner. Uncle Henry and Aunt Lillian had cleared up their schedule that month and didn’t have any events to attend so dinner at the Dupain-Chengs was customary.
> 
> “How’s school Mari ?” Aunt Lillian asked.
> 
> “It’s great. Last week Nino wanted to try again for the Parisian Student Short Film contest. Principal Damocles agreed so we’re gonna start filming next month. The festival isn’t until March so we have time.”
> 
> “Who are the leads this time ?” Sabine asked 
> 
> “Kim and Alix.”
> 
> “They agreed ?” Tom looked up from his Chow Mein. Marinette had been complaining on the phone to Alya about how Kim and Alix would never agree to participate in ‘the type of play you and Nino wrote’.
> 
> The play in question was a class attempt to get the two headstrong athletes together. So far things weren’t looking good but Max was looking for an optimum way to set the situation up as a dare that Kim was never going to refuse and Alix would be dragged in.
> 
> “Well we haven’t exactly…er…told them yet.” Marinette replied sheepishly.
> 
> “I do hope you have a back up plan. I’ll be sure to come to the film festival this year to check out your school’s video Mari.” Uncle Henry grinned.
> 
> “Well Chloe has demanded she be in it so maybe Nathanael will agree to be in it with her. No one else will. But then again no one listens to her.” 
> 
> “What about you and Adrien ?” Aunt Lillian hid her smile behind her napkin as her niece turned rose.
> 
> “I-I, er I told Alya not to. Besides I’m producing again this year.”
> 
> The adults shared a look. Henry and Lillian had never met Alya save for that one time years ago when Marinette was seven but both had heard a lot and were pretty sure that the auburn haired journalist had at least twenty tricks up her sleeve to play out the situation as she wanted to.
> 
> “Anyway,” Marinette loudly declared, “Career Day is next week. On Wednesday. All the parents are turning up again. And Dad last time everyone loved the croissants. This time I was thinking we bake one of Maman’s favorite Chinese pastries and take that instead ?”
> 
> Tom and Sabine shared a sad look.
> 
> “I’m sorry sweetie but we both can’t come next week. We were going to cater for the Pollinius’ party remember ? It’s too late to cancel otherwise we would come.”
> 
> “Oh,” Marinette stifled her disappointment. She understood why her parents couldn’t come and didn’t hold it against them. “Next year then ?”
> 
> “Hold on a second.” Uncle Henry cut in. “Why don’t we come instead ? Your Aunt has a Ladies Botanical Garden party next week but I’m free.”
> 
> Marinette perked up. 
> 
> “Really ?” In her excitement she forgot that no one knew her relation to one of the most powerful politician’s in France.
> 
> “Of course. Lilly is your party on Wednesday ?”
> 
> “I’m afraid so but I’ll try to drop by before it starts. Brunch is at eleven so I’m sure I can be there for a little bit before.”
> 
> With that the plans were decided. Everything worked out beautifully and no one remembered the tiny important detail. It was not of much importance to any of them as a family. They were all regular people at the dinner table. Maybe that’s why it had been so easy to forget.

* * *

 

> Marinette had been last to present her family member for career day. Her uncle had texted her saying they had a change of plans. Aunt Lillian’s party started a little earlier than expected so she had to be dropped off and only Uncle Henry would make it to Career Day.
> 
> Marinette indulged herself in learning about the other Careers. She nearly squealed in joy when Gabriel Agreste himself turned up to talk about the fashion industry. It was a dream come true and it seemed the whole class knew. Even Adrien couldn’t help but grin at the adorable girl as she dutifully took notes in her sketchbook. He made a mental note to introduce her to his father right before he left.
> 
> Finally it was Marinette’s turn. Her uncle was almost there so she went up to the front of the room and apologized before explaining he would be there shortly. That didn’t stop Chloe and her rude mouth.
> 
> “First your parent’s bail on you and now your Uncle and Aunt too ? I don’t blame them. But then again they’re related to you so it wouldn’t matter if they showed up anyway. I’m sure nobody here is opening a bakery except you.”
> 
> Marinette turned red as she saw the Mayor of Paris join in on his daughter’s cruel laughter. Her back straightened as she got ready to defend her family.
> 
> “I’ll have you know tha-”
> 
> The raven haired girl was cut off as a middle aged man burst into the room slightly out of breath. He was broad shouldered and sturdily built and his black suit, although not of designer brand, was clearly well made.
> 
> “I’m so sorry I’m late. I had to drop off my wife and the traffic was horrible.”
> 
> Jaws dropped and even crickets grew silent as everyone stared with bulging eyes at the man that had just entered and hugged Marinette tightly as if she were his own daughter.
> 
> Marinette was not the kind of girl to feel unnecessarily proud of ‘connections’ as Chloe would call it. If she had her way they wouldn’t even exist as they held no importance in her mind. Kindness, Family, Love and good values held importance for her. But if anyone had asked her in that moment, how she felt when her Uncle proceeded to greet all other parents amicably (he even let it slip to Mr. Agreste that she had designed the pristine black suit he was wearing) including the Mayor before explaining how he got to his political position, she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a twinge of satisfaction at seeing Chloe and her father’s face grow slack jawed when the door opened and in walked her Uncle, Henry Allurd. 
> 
> The President of France.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Good ? Bad ? Be sure to send me feedback through the comments because I love getting responses to what I write.  
> I couldn’t help slipping in some Adrienette no matter how tiny, along with some mentions of Heartrate and some Chlothanael (Is that their ship name ?).  
> I will be posting the rest of my fics one by one on here from my tumblr : oceanspray5.tumblr.com. Come follow me and say hi sometime.


End file.
